S T R A W B E R R Y x B L U E B E R R Y
by Hope n' Faith
Summary: Little 5-year-old Sasuke was wandering around the park with his friends and girls fawning over them. Hot day, needs ice-cream. Why did he feel guilty after he bought the strawberry flavor? Because of a certain pink-haired girl of course...First fic.
1. N a r u t o

**Thanks to the song "Snowdrop" of Haruka Shimotsuki-san and the drawing of Aki Arata-san who draws "Houou Gakuen Misoragumi"! They inspired me! The image of lil Sasu and Saku just popped on my head. It's going to explode if I don't write it down. And the weather here is kinda insane. I think I will have a flu…**

**Okay, so back to the fic: One-shot, one-shot! And my first…("T_T) **

**Oh. And I DO NOT OWN ANY OF NARUTO'S CHARACTER! **~ha~ (=v=)

Fu-chan (love love love)

Edited: I put too many A/N, I delete most of them. (_"_")Sorry. May 10th 2011

-x~x-

**-**0x**- STRAWBERRY x BLUEBERRY **-x0-

-x0x-

Little 5-year-old Sasuke was walking with his other guy friends with a cool look on his face. Hands in pocket, check! Frown on the face, check! Slight pout on the lips, check! Check! Check! Check!

The small girls playing near there almost died when they saw them walking by. The blonde of the group – Naruto Uzumaki, 5 year old – smirked.

"We're quite popular, aren't we?" –he puted a V-sign under his chin, showing his white teeth. Sasuke reached out to hit him over the head, the blonde glared at him with anime angry eyes and tears in the corner of his eyes, hand rubbing his throbbing head.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?" –he screamed at him. Sasuke smirked, girls fainted.

"For being a dope."

"That's not nice though Uchiha." –a brunette with milky lavender eyes scowled at him, closing his eyes as he walked. Sasuke glared at him.

"Shut it Hyuuga. Just because you're older doesn't mean you can do anything to me." –the said Hyuuga scoffed and turned away.

"God~! I really want ice-cream on this kind of day~!" –Kiba – another brunette with spiky hair who likes to paint his face for nothing -whined, the white dog on his head barked in agreement.

"I know Akamaru. It's like we're in a microwave or something. Damn you sun! Go to hell!" –he pointed 'The Finger' at the blazing hot sun above him. Then his eyes widen with sparkling stars in them as he saw the life-saver of his – _the ice-cream stand._ He ran at it while taking out the huge amount of money for a child that his parents gave to him because all of them are from rich (very very very rich) families. Everything seemed to be slow-motion until he reached his destination. The ice-cream man was shocked and went all pale when the others just sweatdropped at the dramatic scene.

"Drama Queen…" –Sasuke muttered and went with the others to the ice-cream stand. When they got there in _fifteen seconds_, Kiba has already finished his first chocolate ice-cream and was eating a vanilla ice-cream.

"-Sigh-. Strawberry ice-cream please." –Sasuke said and gave the ice-cream man the money.

"_I'm craving for tomatoes, man." _–he thought as he received the ice-cream from the man. He smiled at him.

"Well, that's the last strawberry after all." –he sighed happily.

When Sasuke licked the ice-cream the first time with a bored expression he saw a small little girl with wavy slightly long ***beep*ing pink hair** and emerald eyes running towards the ice-cream stand, a little pink purse with cherry blossoms pattern on it was in her hand. She wore a dress-like dark blue shirt and a pair of white leggings that went up to her knees. Her hair was done into a high ponytail with a little wavy hair hang loose and a red-bow-headband on her hair, too. She looks very very cute! 

She panted when she got to the stand but immediately stop and looked at the ice-cream man.

"One strawberry ice-cream please!" –she ordered. Sasuke flinched slightly.

"Sorry, I have run out of strawberry Sakura-chan." –the ice-cream man smiled apologetic. The pink-haired girl named Sakura frowned then smiled sadly.

"It's okay…I'll have a blueberry then. But later, I don't want it now." –she said, handing out the money to the man. He nodded and ruffled her hair.

Sasuke looked at her sullen expression and frowned as she sighed sadly and went to a bench to sit on.

"She's cute, isn't she?" –Sasuke stiffened as someone whispered huskily into his ears. He shivered then turned to smack Naruto over the head once more.

"Idiot!"

"Such a meanie..." –Naruto sniffed as he rubbed his head again. Then he stood up and grinned at Sasuke.

"But she's cute, right?" –Naruto repeated the question. A vein popped on Sasuke's head as he tilted his headto a side.

"Who?" –he asked innocently. Naruto made a face at him, then he approached him, grabbed his head and tilted them 90 degrees to the direction of a certain pink-haired girl.

"Her."

"…Oh."

"You're such an idiot sometimes Sasuke, and you still called me 'dobe'?" –Naruto made a 'tsk,tsk' sound and shook his head which earned another hit from a tomato-red Sasuke.

"Why is she so sad though?" –Naruto asked after he soothed his injury…again.

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"She didn't get a strawberry ice-cream because they have ran out of it…" –Sasuke muttered, a tint of pink on his cheek.

"What! Which son-of-a-bitch stole the last strawb- Oh it's you." –Naruto snapped out of his rage when he looked at Sasuke's hand and funny twisted face. The pink-haired girl noticed the loud voice and looked around to find the source but find none. Then she saw them staring at her and smiled a dazzling smile but rather sad.

The two boys blushed madly at her smile but then frowned when they saw the sadness in it. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's collar and pulled him into a nearby bush.

"Sasuke you need to do something to her! It's your fault after all!"** –**Naruto whispered fiercely.

"…What should I do?" –Sasuke asked as he looked down to his strawberry ice-cream and saw that it was dripping so he quickly licked it off. Naruto was thinking about a plan when he saw this, a light bulb popped on his head and he smirked evilly at Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed the evil aura coming from Naruto. He turned to him and was totally freaked out when he saw Naruto was smirking like Satan directly at…himself. He gulped nervously.

"W-what?" –he stuttered and then smacked himself for stuttering. No! Uchihas don't stutter.

"I got a brilliant idea Sa-su-ke, but this will have to ruin your little cool side a bit."

**-0o0- (This is a bow… ~=v=~)-**

**(( ))**

Sakura was sitting on a bench in the park with an unhappy emotion on her heart-shaped face. Her favorite flavor – strawberry – was taken by someone, the last one. She decided to be strong and she slid down the tall bench and walked to the ice-cream stand.

"Oji-chan? Can I have my ice-cream now?" –she asked, trying to be cheerful.

"Okay, Sakura-chan. Wait a minute please." –the man smiled at her and went to make her blueberry ice-cream. She took it and bowed at the man then she licked the ice-cream slowly.

"Ah...uh…Sa-Sakura?" –a voice called her name. She looked up and met with onyx eyes.

"Oh, hello. How did you know my name?" –she asked, raising one pink eyebrow at the boy. He was handsome with onyx eyes and raven hair in a chicken-butt style, but it still looks good on him.

"I…uh…I heard the ice-cream man said your name…twice…" –he looked away to hide a blush. She giggled, he's cute.

"Okay. What's your name Kuro-kun **(*)**?" –she asked and used a nickname that describes his feature, black hair, black eyes, black with a little blue shirt and shorts, sandals. He twitched a bit at the nickname, she giggled again.

"K-Kuro-kun? Oh well. My name's Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." –he introduced himself.

"Aa. My family name is Haruno by the way. So what brings you here Kuro-kun?" –she asked, enjoying his nickname. Sasuke sighed in defeat at the nickname.

"Well, I was just asking why are you so sad?" –her expression sadden at the question.

"It's just…the ice-cream…I love strawberry flavor…But today I didn't get any…because…" –she stammered and flushed a bit.

"…because someone took it." –she finished, blusing because of her selfishness.

"Uh…Sakura. I'm sorry." –he said, looking down.

"Why?" –she wondered out loud, looking at him, confused.

"Because I'm the one who took the last strawberry flavor…" –he said. She stared at him blankly. "I-I was really craving for tomatoes but there's none so I have to buy something red to eat because…well, it reminds me of tomatoes when I eat it." –he finished, blushing madly. He could still feel her gaze on him even though he was looking down. "I want…want to say sorry." –he murmured.

Silence...

...Then giggling sound. He looked up at her, eyes wide.

"Oh Kuro-kun. I'm happy that you said sorry. But I have to say sorry to you as well, for being so selfish, well, sorry." –she bowed at him and straighten once more with eyes twinkle in happiness and a huge grin on her lips.

"Ah! And this, too. If you want to trade ice-creams." –she handed her own blueberry ice-cream out and he stared at it for a short while then smiled whole-heartedly for the first time of his life.

"Okay."

**-0o0- (This is a bow… ~=v=~)**

**(( ))**

Sasuke licked his nearly-finished blueberry ice-cream that he had trade with Sakura Haruno, a new friend he has found on his way home while keeping a smile on his face. He never thought that blueberry ice-cream would be this good, with a little strawberry scent on it. Perhaps it was Sakura's miracle?

…

Hey…wait…Sakura…she has licked this ice-cream.

Sasuke froze mid-step, half of him was shocked and half of him suddenly had butterflies flying everywhere.

**Does that mean Sakura and I have…kissed?**

**Yippee! It has done! Hooray! Only a short story. How do you think? I will try my best to look for pictures for the fic. And my head was using Aki Arata-san's drawing to draw Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan and the other characters. Oh and Neji was 6 that time! Only an age older than Sasuke. Bossy isn't he? **(^ v ^)** I love him best in the anime. (*)Oh and **_**Kuro**_**means **_**Black**_**, **_**Kuro-kun**_** means **_**Black-kun**_**. Are they innocent or what? **(=v=)-3

**When I write fics, I have to listen to music. Somehow, they inspire me… **(=-=)** But the fic would be forgotten if I didn't write it right away. I've never thought that I could write a One-shot fic… **

**Well, good day to everyone then! If there are any mistakes, review for me…ple-ase! **.( lll).** *mood swing*. Jya ne! **

_**Fuyume Aotori xox**_


	2. Apologizes

**MORE BETAs NEEDED!**

* * *

><p><em>Hello you guys. This is Hope from Hope n' Faith.<em>

_I am currently in need of another beta, or two, to check my stories and chapters before they will be posted. Aprilup was a little busy lately, so she couldn't see them over. _

_This is very urgent; please review or PM to let me know about this. My weak point is the grammar (I write my stories in Past Tense), and I tend to get very confusing with my stories (somewhat awkward), so I hope you could fix them for me; or maybe give me some advices on the stories. Faith helps me with the plots only, and her grammar skills are not higher than me, so it was really hard for us._

_Thank you very much for reading this._

_And very sorry for letting you down, because you probably thought that this was another chapter updated. Right?_

_Tee hee._

_**Hope**_

_**~ Hope n' Faith**_

**__**_Again, I give my apologizes to the moderators._


End file.
